


Garnishing Garnet

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Inflation, Cuddling, Cum Inflation, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Inflation, Intersex, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sodding clod!, Swallowing, The Porn Is the Plot, clod, hermaphrodite, huge female penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Jamie convinces Garnet to give their relationship a chance.
Relationships: Garnet/Jamie (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 9





	Garnishing Garnet

Exactly how it happened was queer to her. Out of context, saying so to her would have been a rude, tawdry joke, but the time that passed before that moment was a blur and she couldn't seem to remember what had transpired during it.

He stood there in front of her in the midnight moonlight just the same, with nothing on save for a cotton pair of black boxer-briefs and a coy smile framed by his girlish facial features. He was smiling but she, on the other hand, was unamused, sitting on the living area couch.

“You two are fools, you know?” he murmured, crawling atop her lap and up her burly frame. He pawed lovingly at her body and slowly traced his finger across her chest, but his ministrations went unrewarded as she refused to respond. She turned her head away stoically as he draped his little arm over her neck and tried brazenly to steal a kiss from her lips.

“Keeping all  _ this _ ,” he spoke again, running his hand across the muscular, chiseled  _ hardlight _ of her body's  _ Forme _ , “...to yourself and not letting anyone else have any…”

“We're happy just the way we are,” Garnet replied. “My existence is our ideal relationship, and we’re fine with it the way it is; the way I am.”

He looked hurt. “After all I've gone through to win your love?” he said. “The letters, the flowers… the notes sent; the songs I’ve written, the paintings of you I’ve illustrated… Even sneaking in so late at night just to see you…”

“I won't yield to you,” she said, emotionlessly. “Regardless of all that, you can't change my mind.”

He smirked.

“...Really? Not even if I offered to...suck your huge dick real nasty, just like you always like so much?”

Garnet's face twitched as Ruby's lechery took hold, and deep within Garnet Sapphire hissed at Ruby to control herself; to stay in control… to not…

“Are you really making so generous an offer?” Garnet asked almost warmly, the ghost of a smile appearing on her face.

“Sure. I heard from a friend that you liked that,” the male replied.

Sapphire sighed in frustration at Steven's openness, while Ruby crept closer from within Garnet to the male on the outside.

“Really now?” Garnet asked, this time tracing her finger on his face’s features. “And you'd be willing to do that? All for me?” She licked her lips and the male at hand purred in arousal at such a sight.

“Sure,” he said again. “I don't mind. ‘Specially if it'd open your heart to having a relationship with me.  ❤”

Garnet purred herself. She said nothing for a moment, but spoke:

“All right. Fine.”

The dick appeared in a burst of light, through a hole she willed in her leotard, the cock the same reddish purple as her; thick, hard, and nine inches long…

She opened her mouth again. “Entertain me,” she smirked. “And if you do a good enough job… I'll let you become my pet.”

Pet?

Jamie hummed in satisfaction, the playful little minx, and shuffled down to her crotch, cooing in delight. He licked his lips, and kissed her tip, and Garnet grinned shit-eating.

Jamie licked the back of her cockhead slowly and gently as Garnet watched him from above, with one arm on the backrest of the couch. Her left hand brushed Jamie's soft hair on the back of his head as he kissed at her massive cock.

“ _ Sho bihg… _ ” he muttered as he licked. “You're so huge…”

Garnet smirked at his assessment. Her huge cock throbbed as Jamie kissed its head again, and he quickly took the titanic member into his little mouth to gently suck on it.

“ _ Issh tayshty _ ,” Jamie slurred tipsily with mouthfulla-her-nasty-cock, and Garnet moaned in her throat, feeling him so loyally servicing her.

He gingerly sucked the hardened tip and Garnet soon found herself lost in what Jamie was doing. He pumped her shaft while pleasuring the head with his tongue, kissing, sucking… pleasing his mistress.

“You’re pretty good at that,” she found herself saying. “I’m sensitive and it won’t be long until I shoot it all over your face.”

“Do it in my mouth,” Jamie moaned, giving the blowjob a quick break while sexily pumping her stone shaft. “I don’t want to waste a single drop of you.”

“You must really have a thing for me, then.”

“I’m smitten.”

Garnet felt herself close to climax and said so. “Gonna cum soon, Jamie-Minx…”

“Let me have it.”

He took her head into his mouth and sealed his lips around the cock’s glans. Within Garnet, Sapphire shuddered, feeling herself hit her peak and grimaced, moaning, as she felt Ruby’s cock reach its climax with Garnet’s body.

Garnet grunted and let loose her spunk in Jamie’s waiting mouth. She gave him a huge amount, and, surprised at the sudden deluge of cum, he hurried to swallow all of the thick white stuff as she shot into his mouth rope after rope of it. He made large gulps to keep up with the thick, sweet, creamy jism. It tasted like a milkshake and he placed his hand on his belly as she flooded his stomach with her warm, creamy seed.

Garnet sighed as her first release of the evening came to an end and she whistled in satisfaction as she surveyed her cock’s handiwork. She observed Jamie, him panting hard to catch his breath after she had carpetbombed his innards with her semen, and the sexy smile he had on his face, kissing her semi-hard cock as he continued to stroke her. He was trying to coax her dick into becoming erect again, and she obliged, still eager for release. Sapphire’s switch had been flipped, and she wanted to feel Ruby cum, moaning, as she, Sapphire, came inside of Jamie this time.

“...Let me fuck you,” Garnet whispered.

“Huh?”

“I want to make love to your behind, so show me that sexy, slutty ass so I can wreck it and bust another nut up inside of your guts.”

“Oh. Anal, huh?” Jamie asked. “Do you really want that?”

“I’m smitten,” was her only response.

Jamie slipped off his briefs and lay on the pillow at the couch’s right, and he cooed as Garnet pressed her slick cock up against his asshole.

“Gentle, okay?” Jamie whispered.

“I’ll try to be.”

She pushed in and Jamie grimaced at the feeling of something so huge forcing him open.

“So much…” he murmured.

“There’s still yet more of me,” Garnet whispered as she entered, “so try to hang on.” 

So much indeed. Jamie moaned as all nine of her thick inches slid into him, and groaned when, finally, she hilted herself in him.

“Ahhh, Garnet… You’re huge…!”

“You’re  _ tight _ ,” she grinned, “And right now I want to loosen you up inside with my dick.”

“Gimme just a sec,” Jamie said, almost-pleading. Having so much cock inside was hard for his virgin ass to take. So Garnet waited painstakingly (as it was the best behind she’d had in a long while) while Jamie’s ass relaxed and accustomed itself to her huge size.

Finally, he sighed. “Okay. Better. I think I’m ready now, so please take your time as you take me… ❤”

“ _ Jamie... _ ”

Garnet moved in and out of him slowly, carefully; true to her word she did her best not to be rough with him. Her cock raked him within and thoroughly stirred him up inside; she ravaged his backside, and the minx grimaced as the feeling of her huge cock inside of him seared itself into his memory.

“Ah,  _ Garnet _ …”

Gemcock’s magic self-lubricant made it easy for Jamie to take that inside but she was still just so  _ big _ ...

Garnet thrust and Jamie moaned deeply, feeling her penetrate him; she started to pick up her pace moving inside. Jamie panted as he was screwed, and to his great surprise… Garnet moved closer and Frenched him on his lips. Between her kiss and her large cock crushing his prostate, Jamie felt like he would ejactulate any second.

“Mmph!” He moaned into the sloppy kiss as she rutted his backside, and Garnet herself felt her second release creep ever closer.

“Your ass is so good, Jamie,” she said. “In fact, I’m just about to cum again. Do you want it inside?”

“Yeah. Give me all of you, Garnet…”

“Gladly.”

She slid herself all the way in and grunted, freeing her release from within, into the depths of her little Minx.

He moaned when he felt her essence, hot as lava, pour into him. Jamie came too, mewling as his semen shot onto his full belly as Garnet loosed herself in him.

******

“Was it your first time with your ass, Minx?” she asked.

“Y-yeah. Thanks for being gentle.”

They lay together on the couch, with Garnet running her hand across Jamie’s swollen stomach and over the rest of him as she spooned his naked shape.

“Glad to be with you,” she replied. “And I enjoyed it lots.”

“Does your agreement still stand? And if so...did I do well enough?”

Garnet chuckled. “You made me feel just great,” she said. “So of course. From now on you’re my little pet.” She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, leaning in close, “I’ll be looking forward to your assistance the next time I need to get off.”

Jamie blushed, and he sighed contently as Garnet squeezed him gently and held him closer to herself still.

** THE END **


End file.
